Dreams and a Black Notebook
by MagicMilkbone
Summary: There's a new kid in Conan's class. What's with her black notebook? And why does she seem to know everything? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Conan-kun, what are you going to be for the party?" Ayumi asked. She and the rest of the Detective Boys were going to a costume party hosted by Sonoko.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go as Sherlock Holmes." Conan answered. He was looking at the news on his phone. "Apparently Kaitou Kid is going to be there. There's a contest to see who can figure out who Kid disguised as. No one's aloud to pinch other people's faces."

"Well obviously Edogawa-kun will be participating in the contest." A voice drawled from behind them. Conan turned to see Ai standing behind him with a smirk on her face.

"The Detective Boys will definitely unmask Kid at the party." Mitsuhiko said, walking up with Genta.

"Maybe the prize will be eel on rice." Genta said eagerly, stomach growling.

"If you eat too much you'll become fat like Hakase." Ai chided. "You'll never get married when you grow up and live all alone.

"Hey," Genta said looking embarrassed while Ayumi and Mitsuhiko laughed. "It's not funny."

Just then Kobayashi sensei walked in leading a tall girl by the hand. "Class, we have a new student today."

"Not again." Conan groaned.

"Her name is Yumehara Aria. Please be kind to her." The teacher continued. Conan looked up and saw a girl almost as tall as Mitsuhiko, with shoulder length brown hair that had red streaks in it. Her eyes were gold and seemed to analyze your soul when she looked straight at you.

"Hi, I'm new to this town and I'm still trying to get used to everything here. Please take care of me." Aria said.

Kobayashi sensei pointed to a seat behind Ai and said, "Why don't you sit there with Conan-kun and Ai-chan?" Aria walked quietly to her seat. She was silent for the rest of the day unless the teacher talked to her.

"Hey Aria-chan, you want us to walk you home?" Ayumi asked.

"No thanks. I can find my way home. I live in Ekoda. I came here because my dream told me to." Aria said coolly. Conan looked at her sharply. _Because my dream told me? Did I hear right? _Conan thought to himself. Ai looked at Aria carefully.

"Do you want to join the Detective Boys?" Genta asked loudly.

"Yeah, we solve real cases for the police." Mitsuhiko announced proudly.

"We'll also take you with us to the costume party on Saturday!" Ayumi said. "The Kaitou Kid will be there. You know who he is right?" she added.

Aria snorted. "My cousin talks about him all the time. It gets annoying."

She looked at curiously at Conan. "So you're one of the Detective Boys too? I've read about you on the newspaper. Kaitou Kid's enemy." she grinned.

"Haibara-san is also part of the Detective Boys." Mitsuhiko said.

Aria thought for a second. "Alright, I'll join." she decided. Conan looked at Aria through narrowed eyes. Aria looked at him and asked "Is there something on my face?" she turned around without waiting for an answer.

"Then let's all go to Hakase's house. I heard he has a new game he wants us to try out!" Ayumi cried happily. Conan and Ai reluctantly agreed and was dragged along against their will.

As soon as Aria stepped into the house, she made her way to the couch. She took out a black, leather-bound note book and started to write in it. She sat there writing while the three kids played a video game.

Conan and Ai walked into the kitchen to talk to Agasa alone. "That girl makes me feel uneasy. It's like she knows something." Conan murmured.

"She seems like a superstitious lunatic." Ai snorted "She came here because her dream told her to?"

"Now Ai-kun, don't go bad-mouthing her. You barely know her."

"She seems suspicious." Conan looked at Aria. "Let's just observe her for now." he said, walking out of the kitchen.

Aria smiled. She knew exactly what Conan, Ai, and the professor were talking about. She had seen it in a dream after all. She couldn't wait to until the costume party.


	2. Chapter 2

_It quickly ran down the path through the woods. Its dark brown fur seemed to melt in the shadows, gold eyes flicking warily from tree to tree. When she finally reached the creepy mansion, a beautiful girl with wine red hair sat waiting for her. _

"_I've been expecting you. Lucifer told me of your arrival." the girl said. _

"_Nothing ever gets past you huh, Akako."_

"_Of course. I am one of Lucifer's favorite servants." Akako smirked. "So what brings you here today?" _

"_What you asked me for three nights ago." It answered, sliding a paper that appeared out of nowhere. Akako smiled when she looked at the paper._

"_Thank you." she said._

xxXXxx

"So you did come as Sherlock Holmes." Aria said amusedly, looking at Conan. It was Saturday, the day of the costume party and the Kid heist.

Conan looked curiously at Aria. "When did I tell you I'd go as Holmes?" he asked.

"Never." Aria answered with a grin. She had come as an archer, equipped with a real bow and arrows. Ai came as a scientist (no duh), Genta was a wizard, Mitsuhiko dressed up as a police officer, and Ayumi had come as a witch.

Ai noticed that Aria had begun writing in her notebook. Conan noticed too and looked suspiciously at her. Ayumi peeked over Aria's shoulder, but Aria slammed the book shut.

"Let me see!" Ayumi pleaded.

Aria smiled. "Sorry but this notebook is private." she shrugged. "Hey, since you dressed up as a witch, do you want to meet a real one?"

"You know an actual witch?" Mitsuhiko asked, wide eyed. Ai snorted derisively.

"Come on and I'll introduce you guys to her."

Conan sighed and reluctantly followed Aria. She led the Detective Boys to a group consisting of a certain blushing blonde, a girl that looked suspiciously like Ran holding an anti-Kid sign, and our all-time favorite red haired witch.

Conan looked at the blonde in a Holmes outfit (same as Conan) and gasped. "Saguru-niichan?"

"Oh Conan-kun" Saguru smiled. "Seems like we're matching."

"Where is Bakaito. He said he'd be here." Aoko whined.

"Kuroba-kun is probably flipping up some poor girl's skirt. Don't you agree Hakuba-kun?" Akako smirked. Saguru turned pink and muttered something about agreeing.

Aria grinned. "Guys, this is my cousin Koizumi Akako."

"This is the witch?" Genta asked enthralled by Akako's beauty. Conan and Mitsuhiko stood beside him with the same goofy expression on their faces.

"Yes, I'm a witch so don't cross me. Who knows what spells I'll cast on you." Akako said mysteriously. Ai rolled her eyes at this point.

Aria's eyes lit up, "Oh, I almost forgot! Here." Aria said, ripping a page out of her notebook and handing it to Akako. She glanced at the page and folded it in half.

Aoko looked at the page and asked, "What's that?"

"None of your concern." Aria snapped. Aoko looked offended for a moment but shrugged it off.

Conan shook himself out of his daze and looked at Aria. She suppressed a smile as Conan scrutinized her. Aria could almost hear gears whirring in his head as he tried to figure out what was on the paper.

Ai was also observing Aria. There was something off about her that worried Ai. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nakamori-keibu came running toward them.

"Aoko, is there anyone that acted like Kid so far?" he asked.

"Not yet but I'm sure you can protect the _Devil's Spawn_ dad." Aoko replied cheerfully.

That caught Conan's attention. "You're his daughter?" Conan asked Aoko.

xxXXxx

_Devil's Spawn _Aria thought. The ruby that had shined so vividly in her dreams. It was the jewel they were looking for. Aria would get her hands on it soon. She smirked.

xxXXxx

Akako unfolded the paper that Aria had given her. She looked at the drawing of the ruby she was searching for. It was beautifully drawn and looked like it was actually shining. _Lucifer will be happy _Akako thought. She hoped that she would get it before the Kaitou Kid. _Kuroba _she mentally corrected herself.

**Review Replies: **

**To zXFallenAngelsXz: You'll find out someday. (Or never) Hee Hee. Revenge, for not telling us what Alice is.**

**To Kudo2315: Like I said to Fallen Angels, you'll find out someday. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the really late update. First I had my relatives come over, then I got sick, then I was just too lazy to update.**

**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

Aria observed everyone as the police force and the crowd counted down the seconds until Kid's arrival time. Saguru was looking at his clock, counting down quietly with the crowd. Conan's expression was one of extreme concentration. Akako was looking at the jewel with anticipation and Aoko was looking angry.

"3, 2, 1!" shouted the crowd. With a puff of smoke, the Kaitou Kid was standing on the pedestal, holding the gleaming ruby in his hand.

"Ladies and gentleman," Kaitou Kid announced grandly. Honestly, Aria didn't hear what he said at all. The moment Kid had arrived; Aria had darted through the crowd, toward the pedestal. In her dreams, Kid had gone left to the stairwell into a tower.

As she predicted, Aria sensed the gem was somewhere in the stairwell, moving into the tower. Aria sighed. She hated doing this in front of mortals but she had to. She took a deep breath and concentrated.

xxXXxx

Kaito ran into the tower. He started to hold the ruby up to the sky but stopped when heard a voice.

"_Duck,"_ the voice said.

"Who's there?" Kaito said, snapping his head around.

"_Just duck, now!" _

Kaito ducked and felt a bullet miss his head by millimeters. He looked up and saw that Snake had tried to snipe him. Kaito narrowed his eyes and raised the Devil's Spawn up to the moonlight.

Snake spat on the ground and left when he realized it was not Pandora. Kaito looked around for the source of the strange voice that had warned him. He heard soft laughter echoing through the tower.

A brown wolf stepped out from the shadows. Its eyes were brimming with intelligence. "_Give me the jewel. It's dangerous in the wrong hands."_

Kaito realized with a jolt that the voice came from the wolf.

"Give her the jewel."

Kaito turned around and saw that Akako had come to the tower.

"Akako-neechan!" Conan called.

"Koizumi-san." Saguru also came running into the tower.

Kaito thought for a second and decided that if Akako wanted the gem, it was probably magic-related. "This was not the jewel I am looking for." he said, just as Nakamori and Jirokichi came in.

"KID!" Nakamori and Jirokichi yelled in sync. Kaito grimaced. He looked at Akako for help.

Akako stepped in front of the four males that were currently trying to capture Kid. "I believe that the Devil's Spawn belongs to the Koizumi family." She said airily.

Jirokichi stuttered, "Yes but-"

"Then I don't see the problem if I just give the jewel to this young lady." Kaito interrupted. Akako smirked as Kaito laid the jewel in the palm of her hand.

"Catch," Akako called, throwing the ruby across the room. A streak of dark brown shot past Kaito, throwing him off balance. The wolf that had carefully hidden in the shadows leapt up and caught the jewel. She jumped onto the ledge and smashed through the window.

Saguru rushed to the window and looked down. The wolf had landed on her feet and took off running.

"I thought it was cats that landed on their feet." Conan said peering out the window.

"Well, I guess I'll just bid you farewell." Kaito said. With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

xxXXxx

Akako walked up the path to her mansion. She saw that _It_ was sitting there waiting.

"My God, Akako," _It_ said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry," Akako sighed. "I had to talk my way out of the questionings." She smiled. "But your friends will be here soon." As soon as she spoke, a raven came swooping down. The raven morphed into a human girl with blue-black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Himitsu will be here shortly." The girl said. Soon, a blonde rabbit came bounding over to them. The rabbit too turned into a human girl.

"Hey wolfy," Himitsu told _It_. "You realize that you can change back now."

The wolf stretched out, then turned into a girl.

"Well Himitsu, Rin, long time no see." The girl said.

"Aria!" Himitsu cried, leaping into Aria's arms. "I missed you so much."

Rin coughed slightly. "Correction, WE missed you so much. Anyway do you two have the jewel?"

Akako nodded and pulled out the ruby. It glowed in her hands for a second, and then split in to three even pieces. Akako handed a piece to each girl.

"Lucifer trusts you three to guard the ruby. Don't let him down." Akako warned.

All three girls smiled.

**Eh, this chapter isn't so well written. It feels like I'm dragging out the story but whatever. Seems like I revealed part of Aria's secret. **

**Review replies: **

**To Kudo2315: Thanks I think. I don't think you finished what you wanted to say.**

**To zXFallenAngelsXz: Yup, they were looking for a jewel. Glad you like this story.**

**To James Birdsong: Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**To ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik: I love cliff-hangers. Probably because I read so many books that have cliff-hangers in them. Please continue to read this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! It's been over a month since I last updated! I had typed part of this chapter up a while ago but just didn't have time to finish it. Again, sorry to those that actually read this fic!**

**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

Conan sat at his desk, confused about what had happened the other night. _What the heck had that wolf been doing there? _he wondered. He looked back up when Kobayashi-sensei walked up to the front of the classroom with a girl in each hand.

"Today we have two new students." She said. "Meet Shinigami Rin and Moss Himitsu."

Everyone looked surprised at the announcement. There had been lots of new students lately. Conan, then Ai, Aria, followed by Rin and Himitsu. The children looked curiously at the new students. Rin was taller than Mitsuhiko, had blue-black hair, pale skin, and ice-blue eyes. The expression on her face looked like she had just come back from a funeral. Himitsu, on the other hand, was bubbly and full of energy. She had long blond hair tied in pig-tails, was slightly shorter than Aria, with green eyes.

"Shinigami," Ai murmured. "What a horrible last name to have."

Conan grimaced. "Not to mention just plain creepy."

xxXXxx

The chibi detective walked back into the classroom. He had come back to retrieve his book to read during break, and was just about to go back out when he saw something black out of the corner of his eye. Conan walked over to Aria's desk and found her notebook lying there. He glanced around to make sure no one was there before he opened it.

Conan's eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened with shock. The notebook was filled with drawings of things Aria should have never known. There was one of him when Gin assaulted him, another of Haibara collapsed in front of Hakase's house. Conan quickly flipped to the latest page. It was of him, Haibara, the Detective Boys, Hakase, along with Aria, Rin, and Himitsu, eating dinner with Subaru.

"You shouldn't snoop around in another person's belongings. It's rude."

Conan jumped. He hadn't realized that Rin had come into the classroom. Rin's eyes bored into his. "Aria would prefer that you not look in her notebook without permission." Rin said. "And I would prefer that you not look in us two's notebooks either."

_Us two?_ Conan thought confused. "I barely peeked at her notebook. I won't ever again." He said nervously.

Rin sighed "Whatever," she drawled as she walked out, notebook in hand.

xxXXxx

Ai sat at the table surveying the scene around her. All the members of the Detective Boys including Hakase were there, along with Aria, Himitsu, and Rin. Subaru were also there, which gave Ai an unsettled feeling. She hadn't decided whether to trust him or not.

Conan was utterly confused. How had Aria known that they would be eating with Subaru? The scene before him was exactly the same as the one in Aria's drawing. He thought back to how this had happened.

"_Hey Conan-kun, mind if we come over to this Hakase's house with you and the others?" Conan looked up and saw Himitsu with Aria and Rin right behind her._

"_Yes, we would be honored to meet this Hakase you all speak of." Rin said dryly. _

"_Of course we'll bring some dessert." Aria chimed in. "Who knows, maybe we'll eat dinner with a guest tonight." _

Subaru looked at Conan who was frowning into his food. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Conan looked up and hastily shook his head. "No, the food's great! I'm just-" he paused, "thinking." Himitsu grinned. _No doubt about it that he has many secrets. _She thought. He reminded her of her mentor, a silver-haired lady who's catchphrase was "a secret makes a woman a woman." Both have many secrets.

Rin was also thinking of Conan. _The similarities between him and Kudo Shinichi uncanny. _She thought as she took out a notebook and flipped through it. _Furthermore, there are no records of an Edogawa Conan ever being born. I'll have to ask Himitsu or Aria._

"Hey Rin-chan." Ayumi broke into her thoughts. "How come you have a black notebook like Aria-chan?"

"It's because we all have hobbies that we do in notebooks." Himitsu grinned. "I've got one too."

"On top of that, all three of us have known each other since birth so we got matching notebooks." Aria added.

Conan realized then what Rin had said about the other two notebooks. He frowned as he pondered on that thought.

**I forgot to mention in the other chapters, but pay careful attention to the names. They are related in some way to the characters.**

**Shinigami: literally death god; grim reaper**

**Himitsu: secret**

**Yumehara: dream field**

**Review replies:**

**Kudo2315: Ugh, I hate when that happens. It's annoying isn't it? Thanks for the review!**

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik: Last chapter wasn't so good was it? Hope this chapter was more interesting. This was a really late update and I'm sorry. I may not be able to update as much as I would like to due to schoolwork and other things. But anyway thanks for the review!**

**zXFallenAngelsXz: Sometimes I'm too lazy to sign in too. ^_^ I guess you can call them that. I've never thought of it that way though. Thanks for the support! Oh and I just love OCs.**

**roxifoxi: Thanks! It's OK. Hope you like this chapter as well!**


End file.
